Occasional Delight
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Barcelona; beautiful city, beautiful scenes, beautiful people. Wouldn't it make sense that something beautiful should start there as well? Who says your hometown looses it's charm over the years? For Raul, the beauty just keeps flourishing. -- Raul/OC


**A/N:** OK so, here's a oneshot I wrote for ETP. It's not quite as splendid as I'd hoped caused unlike usual, I didn't have a map for this one, I just kinda wrote as I went. Also, I was kinda getting sick of it and I was a little rushed at the end. As a result, the end may be a little rushed as well and for that, as usual, I'm terrible sorry. Okay! No more excuses! ^_^ lol. Hope you like! And please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.... not even Alicia.

* * *

Alicia smiled as she gazed around at the city. It had taken them quite a while to organize, but finally they had manged to plan a trip to the beautiful and infamous Barcelona, Spain. Turning to look over her shoulder the brunette's shiny straight locks brushed her shoulders as her green eyes locked on her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Where do you guys wanna go next?"

The raven-haired girl walking some ways behind the brunette lifted her free hand from her side in a half-shrug, the other being wrapped around her boyfriend's arm.

"I duno. We've seen most everything I wanted to see." Blue-green eyes turned on the young man walking beside her. "Lee?"

Lee's eyes were closed but he gave a small shrug and a gentle smile nonetheless, both his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Doesn't matter. You both know I'm just here for the ride."

The raven-haired teen beside him smiled at this and shook her head before turning back to the brunette before them.

"Well, I'd kinda like to go see the Poble Espanyol de Montjuic."

Alicia made a face at this.

"Shandi! That's boring." She argued with an almost whine. "It's just buildings and stuff."

Shandi raised an eyebrow.

"Alicia," She began slowly. "It's a lot more then that. There's a lot of Spanish culture there. It's so much more then just 'buildings and stuff'."

Alicia sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she reached her hands up to place behind her head.

"Yea, maybe. But I still think it's boring." The brunette's face brightened as a thought came to her and her eyes opened as she turned around to talk to her friends while she walked backwards. "I know! Let's go see The Magic Fountain of Montjuic!!"

"That fountain is supposed to be a nightly attraction. I don't think it would do it justice to go see it in the day time. Kinda like Niagra Falls only... not."

Lee finally opened his eyes then and lifted his free arm to look down at his wrist.

"Well, whatever you girls decide, you'd better to it quick; the village supposedly gets really busy soon and it won't be long before the sun sets. I don't think we'll have time to really enjoy both."

The girls stopped and frowned, causing Lee to stop too. Shandi sighed.

"It doesn't matter to me, I know you really wanna go see it. All I'm saying is I really don't think there's a point to go see the fountain right now."

Alicia chewed her cheek.

"I do... but you really wanna go see the village...."

Shandi sighed again before offering a small smile.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. I've seen lots during our trip."

"So have I."

"For the love of Beyblade!" Lee said suddenly. "We won't get anywhere if you two don't decide something!"

The two girls looked back at each other and laughed. Finally Alicia grinned wide and spoke again.

"OK, how about we go our separate ways and meet up back at the hotel?"

Shandi chewed her cheek at this.

"I duno, Ali.." She replied uncertainly. "I don't like the idea of any of us being alone in some strange place..."

Alicia laughed.

"The place is swarming with people, Andi! What can possibly happen? I'll be fine!"

Shandi frowned.

"Famous last words." She muttered before sighing one last time. She smiled again before releasing Lee and stepping forward to give her best a hug.

"Just be careful." She commanded gently. "And keep your phone on!"

Alicia laughed as she hugged the taller girl back.

"Will do, promise. Don't worry about me."

The two separated and Shandi returned to Lee's side. Alicia smiled at the Chinese-bred blader's rare display of affection as he wrapped an arm around Shandi's waist. The raven-haired teen slipped an arm around his waist too, her free one lifting to wave at Alicia one last time as turned and they walked away. Lee offered her a smile over his shoulder and the brunette smiled and waved at both before finally turning and walking away as well.

* * *

Green eyes danced in amusement as they starred down at the screen in her hands. Yet another text from Shandi asking if everything was fine. Peaches and cream-colored fingers danced across the keypad as they replied, the fingers of the other hand carefully wrapped around what their owner thought was the most amazing ice cream she'd ever had.

Finally the hand stopped and Alicia shoved the cell back into her pocket before looking forward again. She was just about to turn the last corner that would lead her to the fountain when she heard a commotion from somewhere nearby.

"Hmmm... what's got everyone so worked up?" She asked herself curiously.

Unable to resist the curiosity, Alicia turned away from the corner and followed the sound of the crowd. When she reached them, she stood on her tip-toes but still couldn't see what was in the circle. With a sigh, she looked around for an opening. Seeing none, she was just about to give up when a boy close by glanced at her. He did a double-take when he saw her, realized she was trying to see and gave her a smile before stepping aside and gesturing her to come. With a small blush and a grateful smile, Alicia approached the handsome young man shyly.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"No problem." The boy replied. "You a tourist?"

Alicia nodded and the boy laid a hand on her back and gently pushed her forward past a few people.

"Then don't be afraid to move in. These people have all seen them before. This is something you have to see."

Alicia blushed harder at the stranger's touch and nodded again as she politely excused herself to reach the front of the crowd. The stranger was quickly forgotten however as green eyes locked on the magnificent display before her. Alicia's mouth dropped open slightly as she watched the pair in the middle of the massive circle. Now she understood, the crowd was watching these people perform. A wide smile lit the brunette's face as she watched a boy in a mask and a girl wearing a similar attire do numerous tricks and acrobatics. She clapped enthusiastically when they released beyblades and managed to command them onto two fine and narrow sticks they were holding, keeping them both balanced all the while they spun fiercely. With an upwards thrust, the blades flew into the air, only to be caught by the opposite person they'd originally been with. Alicia grinned wide as she watched the magnificent performance, barely blinking for fear of missing something.

Finally, after a very long time, a shimmer of one of the bottles the pair were using as a prop caught the brunette's attention and she looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set.

_"Oh wow, I've been here for a while."_ Alicia considered thoughtfully. _"I'd better get going if I want to see the fountain and get a chance to enjoy it for a while."_

The brunette smiled at the street performers one more time before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a few bills of the local currency and throwing it into one of the many containers placed around the circle. She then turned away from the crowd and walked away. She'd only gotten a few feet however when a voice from behind startled her.

"Look out!!"

Alicia whirled around in time to see something large hurtling towards her head. She only had time to blink in astonishment before the thing hit her full on in the face and she felt herself fall backward onto the ground.

"Owww..." She groaned audibly, reaching up to press a hand to her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Okay?! I am so sorry!!"

One green eye opened and looked up into the face now dangerously close to hers. Ignoring the discomfort the invasion of her personal space was causing her, Alicia starred at the young man before opening both her eyes and blinking at him.

"You're Raul Fernandez." She stated pointedly, ignoring his comments and concerns as she removed her hands to get a better look at him. "I didn't recognize you with the mask."

She knew this guy.. and his sister. They were famous bladers, two she greatly admired as a matter of fact. Though she had to admit that she wasn't overly surprised to see them, Spain was their home after all.

Raul gave her a lopsided smile.

"That's the idea." He replied lightly. "Again, are you Okay?"

Alicia nodded though the effort admittedly hurt a little.

"I'm fine. My pride's just a little bruised, that's all."

Raul gave her a lopsided smile and pulled back a little before offering her his hand. The brunette smiled at him, though her cheeks heated up worse then before, and accepted, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I really am sorry. I kinda lost control of the ball when my blade landed on it... I can usually do that so well..."

Alicia gave him another smile.

"It's OK, really."

"Let me make it up to you!"

Alicia opened her mouth to protest but before she could, Raul looked over his shoulder and called to his sister.

"Hey Julez, I'm gonna take a break. I'll be back later, OK?"

Julia looked up at the sky a moment before looking back to her brother and nodding.

"Sure. I think it's time we call it a day anyway."

Raul turned back to Alicia with a smile as his sister thanked and talked up the crowd.

"Let me buy you an ice cream. The ice cream here is amazing!"

Alicia grinned, remembering the one she'd not long ago finished. She knew they were good, she knew from experience. But hey, who was she to pass up an offer from such a cute guy!

"Sure, I can do that."

Raul grinned wide before leading her away from the crowd.

* * *

"So, where were you heading?"

Alicia looked up from her second ice cream that afternoon and gave her companion a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people like to watch us, but no one ever comes out looking for us. They're always headed somewhere else and just happen to see us so they stop and watch."

Alicia smiled and looked forward again.

"What if I did come to find you?"

Raul smiled and looked down at her.

"Did you?"

The brunette looked back up again and found herself grinning at the playful yet knowing look he was giving her. Finally she laughed and once more looked away again.

"No." She admitted with a small laugh. Raul laughed too.

"I didn't think so. So, like I said; where were you headed?"

Alicia took the time to lick her ice cream a few times before finally answering.

"I was headed to The Magic Fountain of Montjuic."

Raul grinned wide.

"Nice choice!!" He said enthusiastically. "So did you see it yet?!"

Alicia shook her head and Raul's grin widened.

"Oh wow! Well you're totally missing out!" He exclaimed excitedly. "The sun's just set so now's the best time to see it! Come on!"

Alicia's face flared up worse then ever as the redhead beside her suddenly grabbed her hand and began to pull her along as he ran. Finally she laughed and managed to match his pace as she ran beside him.

After a lengthy run, the teens finally stopped, both panting slightly as they looked out over the fountain.

"Wooow..." Alicia cooed in awe, her eyes sparking as she starred at the ridiculously massive fountain before her. "This is amazing..."

"Isn't it?" Raul grinned excitedly. "No matter how many times I see this, it never gets old!! It's just so beautiful."

Alicia starred at the fountain for a while before finally turning away and smiling at Raul.

"Bet it makes you proud to say you're from Spain?"

Raul laughed lightly and turned away from the fountain to look at her as well.

"Well, it's not the only thing, but yea, it kinda adds to the fact."

Alicia laughed too and turned back to the fountain again. However, she still felt eyes on her when she did and so she turned back to the redhead to blink at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

Raul starred at her for a few moments, making the brunette slightly uncomfortable, before finally smiling and tipping his head slightly to one side.

"I've just remembered... you haven't told me your name yet."

Alicia blinked at him a few more times before mentally slapping her forehead and offering the redhead a sheepish smile.

"Right, sorry... My name is Alicia."

Raul smiled wide.

"Alicia." He repeated, turning the name over in his head a few times. "That's such a pretty name... it's Spanish you know?"

The brunette made a face.

"Yes I know."

Raul gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

The brunette shook her head.

"No, not really. It's so.... common."

Raul smiled again.

"Perhaps where you come from. But it's not around here." A light pinkish tinge lit the redhead's cheeks before he spoke again. "I think it's a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful person."

If the brunette thought she was embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to that moment.

"Th-thanks..." She stuttered, mentally scolding herself for doing so. "But I assure you, my last name is far from beautiful. In fact, it's very plain."

"What is it?"

The brunette gave the redhead a very dull stare.

"Thomas."

Raul smiled again.

"That's different."

Alicia gave him an almost disgusted look.

"No it's not!" She argued. "I mean, around here maybe. But where I'm from, it's plain and again; it's sooo _common_!"

This time Raul laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well it's no worse then _Fernandez_!"

The brunette placed her hands on her hips too and matched the redhead's stare. But starring into his grinning face, it only took her seconds to break down and laugh uncontrollably. Raul's laughter joined hers and both teens laughed at both their own and each others expense until their cheeks were sore.

"Ahhh...!" Raul sighed, a huge grin still on his face once he'd finally stopped laughing. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! Thank you."

"No problem." Alicia replied, a huge grin of her own occupying her face. "Though.. I duno what you're thanking me for, I don't really know what we were even laughing at!"

"Nither do I!" Raul replied. "But it doesn't really matter!"

Alicia smiled and shook her head but the moment was temporarily paused when she heard a familiar sound emitting from her pocket.

"Oh, excuse me." She said politely, pulling her cell from her pocket and silencing the song Numbers as she answered. "Hey, Andi! Have fun at the village?"

"Yea, it was awesome... Where are you?"

"I'm at the fountain."

"Still? We must really be missing something."

Alicia smiled.

"Yea, but I wasn't here the whole time. I kinda... bumped into someone."

Raul blushed and smiled at her sheepishly when she turned a playful look on him.

"Oh really?" Came an almost smug voice from the speaker of her phone. The brunette had to turn away from Raul to hide her own blush.

"Yea, really. And I know that tone! It's not what you think!... Anyways, I'm on my way back now."

"No rush!" Came Shandi's playful voice from the other line. But her tone grew suddenly serious when she spoke again. "Just remember what I said, Ali; _be careful_."

Alicia smiled warmly at this.

"I told you; I will, promise. Besides, he's not someone to worry about. That much I know."

"OK." Shandi replied, her tone light again. "Well, I guess I'll see ya when I see ya. Later, sis."

Alicia grinned at the dub.

"Later, neechan." She replied playfully.

"Your sister?" Raul inquired once the cell was replaced back into it's pocket.

"Only at heart." Alicia replied with a smile. "I guess you can say she's... my soul sister."

Raul smiled and nodded in comprehension.

"Anyways, it's getting kinda late. I should head back to my hotel, early rise tomorrow."

"Let me walk you. It's the least I could do after nearly taking your head off with that trick ball earlier. Besides, it's not safe for pretty girls to walk alone at night."

Alicia smiled wide at him, though her face was flushed brightly for what had to be the hundredth time that day. He'd already bought her ice cream and taken her to see Spain's infamous fountain, she figured they were more then even for some petty accident. Still, she was still disinclined to complain or to turn down the company of both an adorable guy and one of her favorite celebrities.

"Okay, I'd like that... thank you."

Raul grinned wide.

"No problem!"

* * *

Green eyes starred absently up at the building before them as they blinked at the window they knew was theirs.

"Well, this is it." Alicia said absently, turning to Raul with a smile. The redhead returned hr smile happily.

"Okay. Thank you Alicia, I enjoyed spending time with you." The redhead fidgeted a little as he looked away from her. "Do you think... um, I mean... would you like to..."

Raul bit his lip before finally looking back to her and finishing.

"Do you think you'd like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" He asked nervously, before quickly adding; "Just between friends of course! I'd really like to get to know you better."

Alicia gave him a lopsided, sad smile.

"Yes, I'd love to... but.... I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Raul's face fell.

"Oh, I see." He replied simply, an obvious attempt at indifference.

The brunette chewed her cheek for a moment as she starred into bright green eyes not unlike her own. Raul nervously starred back but it was apparent that it was very hard for him to keep her gaze. Finally the brunette offered him a small smile.

"I'd really like to get to know you too Raul." She said softly. "If you want, I can leave you my number? And... do you have an email? An address?"

Suddenly the redhead perked up and was once again grinning brilliantly, making the brunette's heart strangely soar at having him happy again.

"Okay!" The redhead replied enthusiastically. "Yea, I've got all of those things! Here!"

Alicia laughed heartedly as the redhead pulled a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket, the remnants of some old flier, and handed it to her along with a lovingly used pencil. Accepting both, the brunette quickly scribbled her information on the paper before handing it back with a smile.

"There.... I look forward to hearing from you, Raul."

Raul grinned wider then ever as he looked over the girlish writing on the paper and finally back up at Alicia.

"You will! And same here!"

Alicia laughed one more time before offering the redhead a wave and a last smile as she turned and disappeared into her hotel room.

* * *

A wide smile spread across a peaches and cream face as it's owner starred at the screen before her in amusement. Her eyes starred at the screen happily as she recalled the time and place of the picture before her eyes. At three am in the morning, the brunette was busy uploading pictures from earlier that day, or rather, the day before onto her computer. She laughed at a particularly goofy one of her and her roommate. Shaking her head, she moved on.

The pictures had nearly all been uploaded and the brunette was just closing out of her other programs when suddenly a new window popped up before her.

_Raul: Hey!! Happy Birthday!!... Or rather... belated birthday!!_

Alicia smiled at the message on her screen and her fingers instantly went to her keyboard to reply.

_Alicia: Thanks! Cam with me!_

To her delight, two little boxes appeared inside the window as Raul accepted her invite.

"Hey there handsome!!" She said once the redhead's face appeared on her screen. Raul blushed heavily, just as he always did, and Alicia giggled at him.

"Morning beautiful." The redhead said with a smile through this blush.

Alicia's own cheeks flushed a little but they were no where near Raul's shade in comparison.

"What are you doing up so late?" Raul asked her. She smiled at him.

"I'm uploading some of my birthday pictures. What are you doing up so early?"

"It's not really that early." Raul replied with a shrug. "It's almost nine am here. Anyway, did you like your gift?"

Alicia smiled fondly as she looked down at the huge beautiful fan folded up on her desk. It was a traditional, Spanish fan which happened to have The Magic Fountain of Montjuic painted on it. Looking closely at the image, Alicia noticed that there were two familiar people among the crowd of the night life, two people who looked strangely a lot like herself and Raul back-on. Upon noticing the two figures, Alicia knew that the redhead had gone through much trouble to have it specially made and it touched her greatly.

"Yes, I did." She finally answered softly. "It's beautiful, Raul. It means a lot to me and I know you must have gone through a lot of trouble for it. Thank you."

Another pinkish tinge dusted the Spanish blader's cheeks but this time there was a bright smile on his face.

"You're welcome." He replied just as softly. "I'm really glad you like it..."

Alicia smiled again and nodded.

"I do."

A silence followed this and seeing as neither teen seemed to know what to say, Alicia decided to finish her previous task.

After a lengthy silence, Alicia finished up with her pictures and closed out of them all. Now that she was done with everything, she went back to Raul's window and watched him fiddling with his beyblade, seemingly unaware that she had returned. He was looking absolutely even more adorable then usual in a baggy blue t-shirt and the lack of decorations that usually adorned his body. Just then, which was a rare treat, the redhead actually looked like a normal, every-day teen. Alicia treasured the moments she managed to catch him like this, and early in the mornings were the best times to do that.

The brunette propped her chin up onto her hands and smiled as she watched the redhead for some time. After a few years of knowing the Spanish blader by status and months of knowing him personally, the brunette still couldn't believe how thoroughly attractive he was. That and his killer personality; sweet, funny, caring and kind, passionate, loyal. What's not to love?

Raul absently glanced up at the screen before him but he did a double take when he noticed Alicia's face now starring through the computer at him.

"Oh!" He said a little awkwardly. "You're back!"

"Never went anywhere." Alicia replied with a grin, her chin still in her hand. Once more the familiar rosy dusting appeared on the redhead's cheeks.

"Yea but... you know what I mean."

Alicia laughed lightly and straightened.

"Yea, I know."

To ease the redhead's discomfort a little, Alicia decided to change the subject.

"I've got a question for you. I'm not asking to make you uncomfortable, or to put you on the spot. And I'm not depressed or need assurance or anything, I'm just wondering."

Raul blinked at her.

"Uhmmm... Okay? What is it Ali?"

Alicia smiled at the nick only her closest friends called her and spoke again.

"Why did you want to keep in contact with me? I mean, why do you like talking to me so much?"

Raul's face heated up worse then ever and he turned away from the camera, pretending to gather some parts for his blade as he lowered his face over the desk to hide his deep flush.

"Well, lots of reasons." He attempted casually. "You're funny and smart and fun to talk to.... But most of all cause you treat me like a real person. Everyone else either always treats me like I'm a celebrity or like I'm just the other half of F-Dynasty. They pretend it's not true but they don't think I'm much of anything without Julia and sometimes I get really tired of it. There's never an in-between, it's always black or white.... but with you it's different..."

The redhead peered up at the brunette from under his lashes and continued.

"You actually treat me like a normal person, Alicia..." He said shyly and softly. "I feel like I matter when I'm talking to you and it makes me forget that I've got a image I'm expected to uphold... with you I can just be myself."

Alicia smiled warmly at the redhead.

"You do matter." She replied softly. "And you're wrong about people, Red. I'm sure there are people who look down on you, but everyone's standing in someone's shadow. But there are lots of people who look up to you and respect you too. I think people act the way they do because of who you are, and that can't really be helped. There are lots of people who know you're a real person. I'm just the only one who you've ever really noticed... though I can't imagine why."

Raul blinked at the brunette when she laughed playfully.

"And I can't imagine why not." He replied seriously. "I told you before... you really are beautiful, Ali... I really wish you could see that."

Alicia laughed again and gave the redhead an amused smile.

"It's just something I'm not used to hearing, that's all." She replied in amusement. "Sure, I hear it from a select few people, but they're just friends and family, they're supposed to say it."

"But they're the people who matter most." Raul countered softly. Alicia grinned.

"Yea, I know." She replied. "But it's still not the same."

The grin was still visible as Alicia lifted a glass of water beside her hand to her lips and took a long drink. Raul watched her as she drank and blinked a few times before speaking again.

"I wish you lived here... Or I there.... I'd show how beautiful you really are."

Alicia choked at this statement and hastily put the water down as she coughed and sputtered violently. On the screen before her, Raul was in a sudden panic.

"Ah!!! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to- I didn't- oh my gosh! Are you Okay?!?!"

Alicia waved him off and patted her chest a few times until her airway was clear enough to breath again. After taking a few greedy gulps of breath, the brunette turned back to the screen with slightly wide eyes.

"Wh-what did you mean by that?!" She sputtered, her face rose red. Thankfully, Raul took it to be from a lack of oxygen.

The Spanish blader blinked at her, completely stunned.

"I-.. I only meant that.... that I'd .... well, that I'd prove to you that you were beautiful. I'd show you..." The redhead shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it, or what I really mean, to be honest, but... I'd find some way to show you somehow."

The brunette starred at him for long time, her heart thundering wildly in her chest. She wasn't sure why those words had affected her so much, but it was obvious that they had. Finally, when she was sure her racing heart and breath had slowed and she felt she trusted herself enough to speak, she finally took a deep breath and forced a small smile.

"I know you believe it..." She began slowly, in a soft whisper. "And I never get tired of hearing it... maybe one day I'll believe it myself. After all, it's not like I think I'm ugly or anything, I know I'm not."

Raul starred at her for a long time until finally a warm smile graced his lips and strange glint sparkled in his eye.

"No, you're not..." He replied softly.

Alicia felt her stomach roll sickeningly and right then she had no idea how she was going to sort out all the confusing thoughts and emotions now creating a storm inside her.

"Thank you." She said simply, giving Raul another forced smile. "It's getting late here... I think I'd better call it a night."

Raul looked disappointed but nodded and smiled nonetheless.

"Of course, you must be so tired. Sweet dreams, Ali."

Alicia nodded and lifted her hand to her lips before pressing it to the camera.

"Night.." She whispered softly.

Raul grinned and mimicked her, him pressing his hand to his lips before blowing her a kiss with a playful wink. Alicia laughed and pretended to catch it, placing her hand t her cheek.

"Kay, g'night!"

"Night!"

And with that said, Alicia closed out of her messenger and folded down the screen of her laptop. With a heavy sigh she pushed her chair away from her desk and got up to head to bed. Little did she know that that night would be the start of many confusing and yet strangely delightful dreams.

* * *

Alicia looked up from her book as she heard the sudden shrill of the phone. Looking back down at her book, her hand reached over onto the table beside her and picked up the object without taking her eyes from the page.

"Hello? Alicia speaking."

"Hey, Ali!!"

The green eyes finally left the book as the brunette looked up again and grinned wide.

"Hey there, Red!!" She greeted cheerfully, closing the book in her lap. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothin much." The redhead replied dismissively. "Ya get anything in the mail yet?"

Alicia blinked.

"Uh... no. Why would I-?" Her face suddenly darkened as she realized what he was talking about.

"Raul." She stated warningly. "Tell me you didn't waste you money just to send me something for _Valentines Day_!"

There was a chuckle from the other end of the line before Raul's voice was heard again.

"Of course I did!" He replied enthusiastically. "And it's not wasted money. Besides, I know you'll like it!"

Alicia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you, it's a stupid holiday! And yes, it is a waste of money!"

Raul laughed this time and the brunette could practically see him in her minds eye rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Well I don't think it is so knock it off.... and I wonder why it's not there yet? Shandi was sure it would have been there by now....."

This got the brunette's attention.

"Shandi?" She questioned in confusion. "When were you talking to Shandi?"

"A few weeks ago." Raul replied absently. "I wanted to ask her a few things...and get her opinion on some stuff. She really helped me out."

Alicia raked her brains to try and figure out when Raul would have been talking to her roommate and why the older girl hadn't mentioned it. Brushing it aside, she turned her attention back to the person she was currently talking to.

"Well, V-day isn't until tomorrow so I'm sure I'll be here by then."

"I hope so..." Raul replied uncertainly.

As if on cue, the sound of Shandi's adorable Maltese pup barking reached Alicia's ears and she looked up to see a man in uniform just approaching the gate.

"Huh." Alicia said thoughtfully. "Talk about timing."

"Is it there?!" Raul asked excitedly.

Alicia put the book in her lap aside and stood from the chair she was sitting in to walk down the front steps.

"I guess so." The brunette replied. "The post man's here anyway."

She ignored Raul's excited cheer for the time being as she approached the chain-linked fence.

"Kobi, hush."

The little Maltese instantly stopped barking and turned an adorable look on the brunette as she stooped to pick the tiny white pup up. Standing again and juggling the phone and the little dog, Alicia smiled at the post man as she reached out to accept the mail.

"There ya go." The post man said, handing her a rather large pile of envelopes and papers with a smile of his own.

Alicia eyed the stack curiously, almost expecting the post man to reach into his bag for something else. This stack was normal-sized for the house of three teens and the brunette had to bit her tongue to keep from asking 'is that it?', not wanting to offend the post man or the person still on the other line of the phone.

"Thank you." She said absently, turning to head back towards the little white house she shared with her best and her boyfriend.

Positioning her arm across the pup's chest so his paws dangled over her arm cutely yet securely, Alicia kept the phone to her ear with her shoulder and skimmed through the mail. She'd expected something more, some kind of package, and was a little disappointed that there hadn't been one. But she quickly pushed the thought from her mind and scolded herself for it. Obviously Raul had sent her a card or something and considering she'd been the one who'd said it was a dumb holiday in the first place, a card was more then enough.

Finally green eyes fell on an attractive envelope with her name, one addressed from Spain. The look of the familiar writing made her smile.

"Heeey, Alicia! Talk to me! I know you're still there cause I can hear Kobi barking!"

Alicia, shaken from her thoughts looked down at the tattle-tale dog in her arms and laughed. She hadn't even noticed him barking whilst lost in her thoughts, though she wondered how she'd managed to ignore him with the tiny thing squirming in her arms like that. Setting the tiny white fluff down she watched him run off to play with his favorite toy for a moment before smiling and turning her attention back to both the envelope and the phone.

"Sorry, Red. I was just starring at the envelope in my hands. Looks like your card is here."

There was a long silence from the other end as the brunette walked back up the front steps of the porch and sat back down in her chair, laying the envelope aside and sorting the rest of the mail into three specific piles. After a long time, Raul finally spoke.

"Well??"

Alicia didn't falter as she continued to sort the mail.

"Well what?" She asked absently.

"You mean you haven't opened it yet??"

Alicia paused and blinked absently.

"No, why would I? It's not Valentines Day yet."

A frustrated sigh came from the other end of the phone at this.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He said incredulously. "If I didn't want you to open it, it would already be laying sprawled out in your lap!"

Alicia grinned at this. It was true. She was such a curious person. If it hadn't been for the rest of the mail, she would have opened the envelope already.

"Well, do you want me to open it now?" She asked playfully, knowing the answer.

"Yes!!" Raul replied instantly.

Alicia laughed and placed the pile in her hand aside to pick up the envelope of topic. She slipped her finger into the tiny opening at the juncture of the seal and pulled it upwards to rip the top off. Peering inside, she made a face at the obnoxiously pink paper inside but made a point not to comment as she pulled it out. Without needing to say anything however, Raul proved his psychic prowess as he spoke instead.

"Sorry about the pink paper." He apologised sheepishly. "It was the only Valentines paper I could fine at the time... it was still pretty early when I sent it."

Alicia laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine." She said simply, opening the card.

Her eyes lowered as something fell from it into her lap. Normally she would have read the card first, then looked at the object, but this time her curiosity was too great. Picking up the item with her free hand, Alicia starred at it for a moment, confused. When finally she realized what it was, her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone. Lifting her left hand, she quickly read the words of the hand-made card and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she realized that her eyes weren't lying to her.

"I wish I could see your face..." Raul said nervously, not knowing where she was in the card-opening process. "Did you open it yet?"

Alicia starred at the lines on the paper, unable to talk as the words on the page jumped out at her like ink on a white sheet.

_"I didn't know what I could get you that would really mean something to you, so I decided to be a little selfish and get you something I wanted. See you soon, Ali. Happy Valentines day!"_

"Ali..? Ali! Are you still there?" There was an annoying tapping sound as the redhead tapped the receiver of his own phone. "Is this thing on? Hello??"

Finally the brunette snapped out of her thoughts and her head lifted forward, starring without seeing as she dropped the card in her hand and took a hold of the phone again.

"You got me a plane ticket for Valentines Day?!!" She exclaimed in slight alarm.

Raul chuckled.

"I told you it was a little selfish. That's more for me then for you, I really wanna see you again."

Alicia starred ahead of her for a long time before finally looking back down at the ticket in her hand in disbelief. Her chest was heaving and her heart was thundering against her ribcage like a trapped bird. The only one who had come close to doing something like this for her was Shandi when she had left China to come and live with her. Of course, Lee had come too but he had come because of Shandi, not because of her. But this, from someone she'd only known for a few months... this was unbelievable.

"Raul... I-... I don't... I can't........... I duno what to say..."

Raul laughed and once again, the brunette could see him in her minds eye, this time grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Say you won't be late!" He replied with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"The plane leaves in a few hours. Hope you can pack quickly."

Green eyes blinked in stunned amazement as their owner tried to comprehend and process everything. Eventually, when Alicia had finally realized that it wasn't some surreal dream, she squealed excitedly and jumped up from her chair.

"I'm gonna glomp you when I see you!!" She exclaimed excitedly. "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me for any occasion!! And I thought your birthday gift was awesome!"

Raul laughed again.

"Yea well, you can thank me when you get her. Now go pack!"

Alicia bit her lip, positively giddy all over as she danced back and forth on her two feet.

"Thank you so much, Raul! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"

That said the brunette hung up and bolted into the house.

In a mere half an hour, the brunette was packed and ready to go. Scribbling a quick note to Shandi she placed the page on the raven girl's dresser with a smile, knowing somehow that her roommate, and probably Lee too, already knew about the whole thing. That done, the brunette bolted from the room, grabbed the bags in the porch and fled the house like a scaled cat. In seconds she had piled her things inside the taxi waiting outside and was spitting directions at the poor man so fast it was a wonder he understood her at all. Incidentally however, he did understand her and in nothing short of a surreal blur, the brunette found herself in a car one moment and on a plane to Spain the next, everything in between nothing but a blur as she grinned in anticipation.

* * *

Alicia looked around anxiously and her eyes darted to and fro as she searched frantically for whom she was looking for. Finally she spotted the redhead playfully holding up a sign with her name. As promised, the brunette dropped her bags and ran for him, jumping the redhead in a tight hug that nearly knocked the poor boy over. Raul laughed as he dropped the sign and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!! Have a good flight?" He asked kindly.

Alicia finally pulled away a little so she could look into his face but her arms remained around his neck. The redhead shifted a little awkwardly at this but his arms remained around her waist as well.

"Happy V-day. It was OK." She admitted truthfully. "But it was painfully long! I just wanted to get here."

Raul laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"Well, you're here now!" He said with a grin. "And you're not tired?"

Alicia shook her head and Raul's grin widened as he pulled away.

"Good! Cause I've got a whole day planned! Come on!"

Raul took her hand and began to excitedly pull her along. Alicia frowned and looked over her shoulder as she was dragged away.

"Um.... my stuff...."

"Don't worry, Claud'll take care of it! He's a really good friend of ours!"

She watched as indeed a tall and strong-looking man easily picked up her heavy bags and carried them to a waiting taxi. Smiling and trusting Raul, she turned forward again and allowed herself to be pulled along, just like that time many months ago when they'd first met.

* * *

Two sets of green eyes were closed in laughter after recalling the display they'd just seen.

"Too funny!!" Alicia exclaimed through her laughter. "You really know how to show a girl a good time!"

Raul grinned and gave her a mock bow with a flourish.

"I do what I can." He replied properly in a teasing manor, causing the brunette to laugh harder.

So far the redhead had given her a refresher of Barcelona, treated her to both lunch and diner and taken her to see one of the most comical acts the city had to offer. He'd even bought her a new, traditional Spanish dress he insisted she wear for the day and both nearly fainted over it -- Alicia at having been forced to wear such a girly (albeit beautiful) thing and Raul at how stunning she looked (which he expressed to her countless times until she'd finally gotten annoyed and shut him up). Now, finally, it was getting late and the brunette was finally a little tired.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Raul." Alicia said with a smile, biting her cheek to resist a small yawn.

Not missing the hidden gesture, Raul gave her a warm smile.

"You're welcome. But I've got one more thing to show you before I let you sleep."

Agreeing silently, Alicia offered him a nod and a small smile of her own as she allowed herself to once more be lead away.

Raul lead Alicia down the streets of Barcelona, the crowd very thin now due to the late hour and special day; only a scatter person was seen here and there as they walked. Finally they reached their destination and the redhead stopped and turned to his companion with a smile.

"We're here." He said softly.

Alicia blinked tiredly at her surroundings but immediately sobered up when she realized where she was. A huge smile split her lips as she took in the scene around her.

"Well, this looks familiar." She teased playfully, her eyes passing over the massive, colorful fountain before her.

Raul laughed and lead her over to the fountain's wall. He turned to look at her and starred down into her eyes.

"I thought it would be a nice ending to the night if we ended it at the place we first met."

Alicia grinned cheekily.

"But we didn't meet here."

Raul sweatdropped.

"No, we met in the middle of some street cause I nearly knocked you out." He said bluntly. "Bare with me, OK, the fountain idea sounds a lot better."

Alicia giggled.

"I duno, I kinda like the original. It's.... well, original!"

Raul smiled now and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Doesn't matter where I met you, just matters that I did."

Alicia felt her face flush at that and a small smile graced her lips.

"Agreed." She said softly. "I do like the fountain idea too, though."

Raul's smile widened and he pulled away from her again, just a little so he could look into her face like they'd done in the airport earlier that day.

"I know you told me to stop saying it, and I swear it's the last time for tonight, but... you really do look stunning, Alicia.. Spanish culture suits you."

The brunette looked down at this, a little miffed that her now curled hair didn't curtain her face as usual since now it was held back by a rather large flower behind her ear.

"Thank you, Raul.." She said softly.

Raul reached a hand up to place a finger under her chin and the brunette was a little surprised to see such a serious look on his face when he lifted hers to look at him.

"Ali... I'm so glad I met you-"

"I'm glad I met you too, Rau-"

"Shhh.." Raul interrupted, placing a finger to her lips to silence her. "Let me finish."

Alicia nodded and the redhead moved his hand to take both of Alicia's in his instead, causing her cheeks to take on a slight pinkish tinge.

"You asked me a while ago why I wanted to keep in contact with you right? Well... I never did tell you the whole truth..."

Raul's own cheeks were a shade of bright pink now too and the hands holding Alicia's were a little clammy as he forced back his nervous trembling.

"I-... I've never really had the time or interest to really.... like someone before... no, that's not right.... No girl has ever really caught my attention before.... no... um.......... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've never really felt the way about anyone else before that I feel about you... and, I... I'm just... I.... I know you probably don't feel the same but, I ... just... thought you should know..."

Alicia starred up into the green eyes that now refused to meet her gaze, her heart threatening to strangle her as she dared let herself believe what Raul was saying. Watching him bite his lip nervously for a while, Alicia smiled before giving the hands still holding hers a light squeeze.

"Raul..." She whispered softly, causing the eyes above her to shift nervously back to her.

"You once told me that if you were with me, you'd show me how beautiful I was.... why don't you show me now?"

Raul blinked at her for a long time in apparent disbelief. When finally he spoke again, his voice was a little unsteady as if afraid to allow himself to hope too much.

"Do you... do you mean-?"

"It means whatever you want it to." Alicia replied softly. "I never said I didn't care about you the same... I do... but right now, I want you to show you what you meant that day."

Raul starred at her again for a long time before eventually swallowing hard, finally having processed what she'd said. Biting his cheek for a moment, he let go of her hands and starred deep into her eyes. After a slight pause, he reached up and gently cupped her face in his hands. Alicia's heart again threatened to strangle her as she felt the soft, gentle hands on her face and the warm breath from the lips now tantalizingly close to her skin. Raul's eyes slid shut half-mast as a feverish blush dusted his cheeks. Alicia's eyes slid shut half-way too, anticipating what was to come. Just when their lips brushed, Raul hesitated.

"Ali..." He whispered, barely audible.

Her mind in utter turmoil, Alicia lip the side of her lip as she starred up at the redhead through still half-mast eyes.

"Yes..?"

Raul's lips once more brushed hers and the electric shock from it sent a hot wave crashing over her body as she nearly trembled in anticipation.

"I think.... I think I love you...."

Alicia's thundering heart suddenly ceased it's beats and her body felt so light she literally had to grip the forearms of the hands still on her face to make sure sh didn't float away.

"Raul..." She whispered feverishly. "I.. I lo-.... I love you too...."

Raul's partially visible eyes glistened wetly for a moment before finally sliding shut and moving downwards. Alicia took a sharp intake of breath as Raul's lips finally sealed her own in a breath-taking kiss. The hands on his arms tightened as a second, more heated wave crashed violently over her. She never imagined ever feeling so strongly about someone and somehow she knew that so long as she lived, she never would, no matter what happened between them. Raul was the definition of innocence and goodness, and he was her perfect match.

At that moment, the brunette decided that maybe Valentines Day wasn't such a stupid holiday after all. Besides, wasn't it the special occasions that had brought about her occasional delight in the first place?


End file.
